Drabbles d'Automne
by Amai Sakura Gari
Summary: Petits drabbles de rentrée sur Severus, Lily, et Sins. Parce que c'est beau à regarder, Lily-jolie qui s'énerve...


Il tourna la page, continua sa lecture, qui, comme à son habitude, le passionnait.

« La potion Felis Felicis donne, comme son nom l'indique, une chance incroyable à celui qui la boit. Cependant, si elle est mal préparée, les effets secondaires sont terribles, et certains entraînent même la mort. Si quelqu'un boit de la Felis Felicis pendant plus d'un mois, les effets seront tels que la personne ne réagira plus ni au Véritaserum, ni à l'occlumencie. Il ne pourra plus, en contre-partie, se servir d'aucun de ses muscles à partir de ses soixante ans, et mourra un an plus tard. C'est pourquoi cette potion est classée dans les plus dangereuses et mérite bien sa place depuis des siècles. »

Il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, et tourna la tête. Sur le seuil, la fille aux longs cheveux corbeau et aux yeux indiféremment ébènes l'observait, tentant de déterminer si elle devait parler ou non. Elle qui détestait parler pour ne rien dire, en plus. Elle montra la banquette en face de celle ou il était assis d'un mouvement bref de menton. Il haussa les épaules, et elle entra, aucun bagage ou sac traînant derrière elle. Il haussa un sourcil et elle montra sa valise, rapetissée, qui occupait la poche droite de son pantalon. Il acquiesça.

« Les ingrédients de la Felis Felicis sont… »

**Yui Makino, Jasmin.**

« Les mages de l'air sont devenus les plus rares, car chassés par les vampires pour les vertues de leur sang. Des légendes racontent qu'une seul gorgée pouvait permettre aux vampires de sortir le jour sans brûler, ce qui fit que les mages de l'air furent chassés et assassinés pendant des siècles, jusqu'à l'extinction de la race. Aujourd'hui, on en dénombre trois dans le monde entier, sorcier et moldu confondus. »

Elle tourna la tête ou moment ou la porte s'ouvrit. Le garçon face à elle la referma doucement et s'assit. Severus Snape était de ces enfants dont les grands yeux noirs mangeaient le visage pâle, exsangue, et ses longs cheveux graisseux encadraient son visage maigre avec une grâce étrange, le faisant presque ressembler à une Vélane. Il sourit devant le regard que lui portait son amie.

-Sins, salua-t-il.

-Severus, fit-elle en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Son sourire s'agrandit devant le mutisme de la fille, dévoilant des rangées de dents blanches et droites. Elle risqua un œil vers lui, et un rictus satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant le brun sourire. C'était rare, et elle en profitais lorsque cela arrivait.

« Les mages de feu, eux… »

**Ayane, Nageki no Mori.**

Lily parlait activement, ses longs cheveux roux renvoyant des reflets sur le plafond. C'était assez beau à regarder, une Lily qui s'énerve. Ses grands yeux vert émeraudes s'illuminaient de haine, et ses fines lèvres roses débitaient des injures à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses mains blanches bougeaient dans tout les sens, expliquant ci ou ça, la raison de sa colère ou l'insulte dernièrement inventée par sa sœur, qui haissait les sorciers et le monde magique. Donc, par extension, Pétunia détestait Lily.

-Elle est juste jalouse, répétait Severus depuis une bonne demie-heure.

Ma tête posée contre ma main et mon coude sur l'accoudoir, je les observais attentivement se chamailler pour une raison sans trop d'importance. Les joues légèrement rouges de Severus attestaient clairement que lui aussi, il trouvait Lily-jolie belle, quand elle s'énervait. Malheureusement pour lui, le sujet dériva sur Potter et sa clique, et je soupirais alors qu'elle ne remarquais même pas le brusque changement d'expression de son meilleur ami.

-Et toi, Sins, tu pourrais dire quelque chose, aussi ! Je te rappelle que Potter est ton cousin ! s'exclama Severus, les nerfs à vif.

J'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre et attendit quelque secondes le silence, et lançais :

-'Pas mon blème. C'est pas parce que c'est mon cousin que je vais le voir tout les jours, et c'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à lui, en plus.

Repartant dans un excès de colère, les deux furies en face de moi commencèrent à blablater comme quoi je devrais plus m'occuper de leurs affaires, et patati et patata. Finalement, je préfère quand Lily-jolie n'est pas en colère contre moi. J'en ai marre que les harpies me hurlent dans les oreilles.

-Je vous aime, annonçais-je, coupant ainsi le nouveau flot d'insultes.

Lily rougit subitement et Severus leva les yeux au ciel, un peu plus rouge que tout à l'heure. C'était peut-être vrai, mais l'important était que maintenant, j'avais enfin du silence.

**SID, Higasa.**

Je regardais Severus, à côté de moi, et Sins, sur la banquette d'en face, tout deux plongés dans un livre différent. Ils avaient beau avoir tout les deux les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et la même peau excessivement pâle, il ne se ressemblaient pas. Severus souriait, Sins avait des rictus. Severus rougissait, Sins se contentait d'un rictus avec un je-ne-sais-quoi pervers caché derrière. Et leur traits de visages n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes : Sins avait un court nez pointu, tout mignon, et Severus avait hérité d'un nez crochu et fin. Sins avait les lèvres pleines et blanches, celles de Severus étaient fines et d'un joli rose pâle. Car oui, pâle était sûrement le seul mot qui leur convenaient. Leur peau, leurs lèvres, leurs mains, leurs ongles, tout était d'un blanc maladif.

-On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Voilà quelque chose qui ne changerait pas : on avait toujours l'impression qu'ils pensaient la même chose au même moment. Beaucoup de « même », pour deux personnes si peu et pourtant semblables. Je laissais mes pensées de côté et haussais des épaules.

-A rien de spécial.

Pas convaicu pour deux sous, ils me lancèrent un regard sceptique et replongèrent dans leur lecture. J'évitais de soupirer de soulagement, sachant que cela attirerait une nouvelle fois leur attention sur moi.

Et ils savaient combien, tout les deux, je détestais être au centre des regards.

**The Birthday Massacre, Lovers End.**


End file.
